The present invention relates to wall stand-off fixtures for ladders, and more particularly to an easily attachable multipurpose fixture for bridging a ladder over projecting structures, buffering a ladder leaned against fragile surfaces, and interim support of elevated structural materials.
Various configurations of ladder attachments have been used or proposed to enable a ladder leaned against the side of a building to extend above an overhanging roof without touching fragile roof tiles or rain gutters. Some of these devices also include bumpers with resilient padding for leaning against fragile aluminum or vinyl siding. For instance, brackets may be clamped near the upper ends of the stiles of the ladder to provide a stand-off from any overhanging eave or gutter. Non-skid pads on the bearing ends of the brackets resist side slip of the ladder as well as reduce the risk of damaging thin gauge aluminum or vinyl siding. However, on smooth or wet surfaces, the possibility of side slip is substantially increased. Even with a ladder leaned at the Occupational Safety and Health Agency (OSHA) recommended 751/2 degrees angle above the horizontal, the horizontal component or leaning force of the ladder, with or without a worker standing on it, is only about one-fourth of the total weight. Consequently, the static friction at the ladder-wall interface is also low. The instability is particularly hazardous when a worker is stepping back onto a ladder from the edge of a roof since his or her weight is not contributing to the leaning and friction forces until the worker is totally supported on the ladder. Side slip may be prevented by securing the brackets to the structure with nails or other fasteners, but this is often not possible or practical where there is finished siding or the ladder must be frequently moved.
When installing a heavy wall panel or window assembly in a high opening, wall stand-off brackets are sometimes used on a ladder to allow the worker to stand near the top rung and set the panel or assembly without interference from the stiles. The panel or assembly is pushed up the ladder along the stiles and supported either by the worker or another from above until it is set in place. The stand-off brackets are not equipped to rest the panel or window near the top of the ladder before it is placed in the opening.